the_magicians_francefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fichier:The Magicians Season 4 Teaser Trailer SYFY
Description Get your first look at Season 4 of The Magicians. Returning to SYFY January 23. Season 4 Returns 2019 at 9/8c Subscribe To SYFY ►► http://bit.ly/SubSYFY Watch More of The Magicians ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreTheMagicians Watch full episodes of 12 Monkeys ►► http://po.st/TheMagiciansEpisodes More About The Magicians: Based upon Lev Grossman's best-selling books, The Magicians centers around Brakebills University, a secret institution specializing in magic. There, amidst an unorthodox education of spellcasting, a group of twenty-something friends soon discover that a magical fantasy world they read about as children is all too real— and poses grave danger to humanity. Get more of The Magicians exclusive content: Find The Magicians on Facebook ►► http://po.st/FollowTheMagicians Follow The Magicians on Twitter ►► http://po.st/LikeTheMagicians Watch more SYFY shows: Watch The Expanse ►► http://bit.ly/WatchExpanse Hundreds of years in the future, humans have colonized the solar system. Earth, Mars and the Belt are now on the brink of war. And all it will take is a single spark. Watch Krypton ►► http://bit.ly/WatchKrypton Years before the destruction of the legendary Man of Steel’s home planet, Superman’s grandfather, Seg-El, fights to redeem his family’s honor after the House of El is ostracized and shamed over Seg’s grandfather’s false claims of a world-killer coming to Krypton. When an attack on the government is attempted, Seg must work within the system that discarded the House of El in order to protect their future legacy. Watch 12 Monkeys ►► http://bit.ly/Watch12Monkeys Two time travelers, Cole and Cassie, must journey throughout time to prevent the Army of the 12 Monkeys from destroying all reality. Watch Face Off ►► http://bit.ly/WatchFaceOff In this competition/elimination series, special effects make-up artists participate in elaborate challenges for a grand prize and the honor of being Hollywood’s next great effects artist. Watch The Magicians ►► http://bit.ly/WatchMagicians Based upon Lev Grossman’s best-selling books, The Magicians centers around Brakebills University, a secret institution specializing in magic. There, amidst an unorthodox education of spellcasting, a group of twenty-something friends soon discover that a magical fantasy world they read about as children is all too real— and poses grave danger to humanity. Watch Wynonna Earp ►► http://bit.ly/WatchWynonna Wynonna Earp follows Wyatt Earp’s great granddaughter as she battles demons and other creatures. With her unique abilities, and a posse of dysfunctional allies, she’s the only thing that can bring the paranormal to justice. About SYFY: It doesn’t matter if you’re into space outlaws, exiled dragon queens, or survivors of the zombie apocalypse. If you love it, you’re one of us. Get more SYFY exclusive content: Visit SYFY.com ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYWeb Find SYFY on Facebook ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYFacebook Follow SYFY on Twitter ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYTwitter Follow SYFY on Google ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYGooglePlus Follow SYFY on Instagram ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYInstagram Follow SYFY on Tumblr ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYTumblr About SYFY WIRE: SYFY WIRE is a fan-first genre news and editorial destination dedicated to covering science fiction and nerd culture across TV, Film, Books, Comics, space and technology with up-to-the-minute news, in-depth analysis and content that drives conversation and debate. Get SYFY WIRE exclusive content: Watch SYFY WIRE on YouTube ►► https://www.youtube.com/c/SYFYWIRE Subscribe to SYFY on YouTube ►► http://bit.ly/SubSYFYWIRE Visit SYFYWIRE.com ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYWIRESite Find SYFYWIRE on Facebook ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYWIREFacebook Follow SYFYWIRE on Twitter ►► http://bit.ly/SYFYWIRETwitter The Magicians | Season 4 Teaser Trailer | SYFY https://www.youtube.com/c/SYFY Catégorie:Vidéos